Beautiful Stranger
by Me-Me157
Summary: What happens when after a night out drinking with friends you wake up in the bed of a 'Beautiful Stranger?


**A/N: I was inspired to write this after watching the first few episodes of the new season. Since RIB are making it seem like Blaine and Sam are practically strangers and season 4 never happened, this is my own spin on Blaine and Sam being strangers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.**

_Blaine couldn't remember the last time he let loose and had this much fun. He and his friends had went out to celebrate his 21st birthday, and what better way to celebrate than doing shots and dancing the night away. After an hour or so Blaine was way past tipsy, being a light weight when it came to alcohol._

_He somehow became separated from the group, but at the moment he couldn't care less. All he could think about was the base thumping through his body and the beautiful stranger he was dancing up against on the crowded dance floor. He didn't know who he was or where he came from, he just knew that he wanted to dance with him all night, and that's what he did._

_The scene changed and he was no longer at the club, but was now rolling around on a bed with his beautiful stranger as they removed each other's clothes._

_Blaine felt a hand move up his thigh as the other rested on the pillow beside his head. His arms were wrapped around strong, broad shoulders, one hand tangled in soft blond hair. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. He moaned in his beautiful stranger's mouth as his cock moved back and forth over his sweet spot, pushing him closer and closer to an intense organism._

_He knew that his beautiful stranger was getting close too when his pace speeded up and his rip tightened on his thigh._

_"Oh God, please don't stop." Blaine moaned._

_"I have no intention on stopping" he said, voice heavy with desire._

_Blaine felt that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach he always got right before he came and then….._

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring

Blaine's ringing phone woke him up from what he thought was a really intense dream. His pounding head wanted him to ignore it, but he knew they would just call back. So with his eyes still closed he reached over the side of the bed, where he vaguely remember dropping his pants, and retrieved his phone out if his pocket. He answered it without even checking to see who it was.

"Hello" he said into the phone, voice heavy with sleep.

"Oh thank God" Kurt's voice screeched through the phone.

"We were so worried about you" he continued to say.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted to get Kurt's attention, then winced from the pain it caused in his head. "Can you please turn it down a notch or 10? My head is killing me."

"Never mind your head, where the hell are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm home in my bed. Where else would I be." Blaine answered, not having opened his eyes yet.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to disagree with you since I'm standing in your bedroom looking at your very much made, very empty bed."

Hearing that was enough for Blaine to forget about the pain in his and open his eyes. Looking around a little without moving his head to much, Blaine realized that he was in fact not in his bedroom or any of his friend's bedroom. He started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Kurt, I'm going to call you back" he said into the phone and hung up before Kurt could respond.

Sitting up on his elbows Blaine turned to the right to look around some more and discovered he was not alone in bed. Now he started to panic. Sitting all the way up he looked down at the sleeping from next to him. Judging by the bulge in the groin area he knew it was a guy. This person had the sheet pulled up over their face so all that showed was a head full of blond hair.

As Blaine started to move to get out of the bed the guy next to him started waking up. He heard him moan 'No…to early', and the sound of that voice sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He remembered that voice moaning in his ear last night. He knew he should just ease himself out of this stranger's bed, get dressed and get the hell out of there, but curiosity got the better of him. He needed to at least see what this stranger looked like.

So he slowly reached his hand out and pulled the sheet back from over the guys face and the first thing Blaine thought was 'Beautiful'. His eyes focused on his lips, lips that he recalled doing all kinds of sinful and passionate things to his body the night before.

As his eyes moved up they connected with a set of gorgeous green eyes staring back at him. Eyes that grew large when they realized they had no idea who Blaine was, and panic started to set in again. They both scrambled away from each and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Blaine looked down and noticed that they both were still naked when the beautiful stranger spoke.

"Ok, let's not panic here. I'm pretty sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Sam said.

"We woke up in bed together and completely naked. There's really only one explanation for that." Blaine said while reaching for his under ware and pants.

"Not necessarily, we may not have even had sex. Maybe we just made out some before passing out. I was pretty drunk last night."

"Yeah, the dull pain in my ass and the empty condom wrapper over here on the floor tells me we had sex last night."

Having retrieved some pajama pants off the floor to put on, Sam reached back down and picked up a 2nd wrapper.

"Twice" he said holding it up.

Blaine looked over at what Sam was holding and let out a frustrated groan as he ran his hands down his face.

"Ok, still no reason to panic. We're both rational adults here…wait you are an adult right, because looking at you in the light of day with sober eyes you look like a high school teenager or a Disney Prince."

Despite the awkward situation, Blaine couldn't help the slight blush he got from the Disney Prince comment.

"Yes, I'm an adult. I was out celebrating my 21st birthday last night."

"Ok that's good to know. Look I don't know about you but I think a lot better in the morning after I've had a cup of coffee. So how about I put a pot on and we try and figure this out?"

Blaine knew that he should just finish getting dressed and get out of there, but a part of him was not ready to leave and possibly never see this beautiful stranger again. So he agreed to a cup of coffee with him.

"Sure, a cup of coffee sounds good."

"Ok, I'm going to use the bathroom, which is down the hall on the left if you want to use it next, then I'll put the coffee on."

When Sam turned to leave the room Blaine gasped, noticing the passion mark on the side of Sam's neck. Then he blushed for the second time when he remembered how it got there.

_Blaine was lying flat on his stomach with his left leg bent up towards his chest. His beautiful stranger was on top of him, fucking him six ways from Sunday into the mattress. As much as Blaine was enjoying this position, he wanted to try something else so he moaned out,_

_"Fuck, I want to ride you so bad right now!"_

_"Oh God yes!" his beautiful stranger responded._

_Then he pounded into him a few more times before pulling out and rolling off of him and onto his back. Blaine rose up and threw a leg over his hips and lowered himself down onto his cock with relative ease. Then he just sat there for a few seconds until his beautiful stranger grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down as he grinded up into him. Blaine starting moving his hips up and down and back and forth like he was riding Seabiscuit. He kissed and sucked along his exposed neck as he continued to ride him. He sat up to change the angle his sweet spot was getting hit and when he looked back down he noticed the passion mark starting to show._

Blaine snapped out of the memory and look up at Sam who was looking back at him wondering what was going on.

"I may have given you a little passion mark." Blaine said pointing at Sam's neck.

Sam walked over to his dresser to look at his reflection in the mirror and sure enough there was a large passion mark on his neck.

"Little? This thing covers almost half of my neck."

"I have no idea what made me do that. I don't usually give passion marks."

"Oh, so you don't usually mark your one night stands?"

"I don't usually have one night stands, and I don't remember you complaining last night while I was doing it."

"I'm not complaining now." Sam said and winked at Blaine before walking out of the room.

After using the bathroom, Blaine followed the smell of fresh coffee out to the kitchen. Sam had two cups of coffee poured with cream and sweetener on the table. He gave one of the cups to Blaine.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I left it black. You can add all the fixings yourself."

"Thank you…..um…..wow. Oh shit, well this is awkward."

"What? What's awkward?"

"I had sex with you last night. I did things with you that I've never done before, and I don't even you your name." Blaine said looking over at Sam.

Sam looked back at Blaine and then they both just started laughing at the situation.

"I Sam, Sam Evans." Sam was finally able to say.

"Blaine Anderson, I would shake your hand, but I think we're way past that. Oh God, how am I going to explain this to my friends who I always lecture about having random hook-ups? How am I going to explain this to Kurt?"

"Who's Kurt and why do you have to explain anything to him?" Sam asked with a hint of jealousy that came out of nowhere.

"He's my ex and he's been hinting at us getting back together. I really don't see that happening after he hears about this."

"Were things that serious between the two of you?"

"We were engaged to be married at one point."

"Wait, you were engaged before you could legally drink, why?"

"Kurt and I are, were or thought we were soul mates. He was my first love and we've been through a lot together. There is a lot of history there."

"Really, tell me about it."

Blaine hesitated for a minute, then decided what the hell. He told Sam about how he and Kurt meet when he came to spy on the Warblers. How that started dating after Kurt transferred to Dalton and then him transferring to McKinley when Kurt went back there.

He told him about the few hick-ups they had including the Sebastian and Chandler texting incidents, and how after Kurt graduated he encouraged him to go to New York and follow his dream. Then how Kurt pretty much started ignoring him and how he in turn cheated on Kurt therefore ending their relationship.

He went on to tell him about them getting back together and the elaborate proposal, but how it ended again once he moved to New York. Him becoming so depressed that he flunked out of school and moved back to Lima and how Kurt followed him to Lima and convinced him to give their relationship yet another chance.

He finished by telling him how things were good at first when he first moved back to New York, but then the arguing started again and how they ended the relationship yet again. Only this time he did not let it affect him the way he did the last time. With the help of his parents, he got his own apartment in the same building and concentrated on his studies.

"So you see, Kurt and I have a lot of history, but like I said, once he hears about this he may not want to get back together anymore."

"Wow, it doesn't sound like it was all good history. Dude, you do know what the definition of insanity is right, because that sounded insane. Maybe it's time to let that ship sink. It doesn't sound like it was all that healthy either."

"I know that and trust me I've tried option B, dating other guys and it just didn't work. Either the emotional connection was good and we'd have a lot in common, but the sex was horrible, or the sex was pretty good but there was no emotional connection."

"There always option c."

"Really, and what is option c?"

"Have dinner with me tonight."

The look of shock on Blaine's face told Sam he was not expecting that as option c.

"Look, just hear me out. I think we both can agree that last night is proof that the sex would be awesome between us."

That made Blaine blush for a third time that morning.

"Then the fact that we can sit here and have a civil, non awkward conversation over coffee tells me that we have some kind of connection. And I'm pretty sure if we talked some more we'd find out that we have a lot in common."

"I don't know." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Come on, it's just dinner. And if it doesn't work out we can always come back here and have like mind blowing break up sex. Then you can go back to your wash, rinse and repeat relationship with your ex boyfriend or ex fiancé or whatever title he had during your last break up."

"First of all, you and I will not be having any sex of any kind any time soon, and second… why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because you said no sex any time soon, not never again."

Blaine ignored that and continued on with what he was saying.

"Second, are you really trying to turn a one stand into something more?"

"Sure, why not. I'm pretty sure other people were able to turn a one night stand into a healthy relationship."

Blaine thought about it for a minute and decided what the hell. What does he have to lose. So for the second time in less than 24 he made an impulsive decision and hoped it paid off as good as the first one.

"Alright, I'll have dinner with you tonight."

"You will? Ok, give me you and I'll put my number in it."

Blaine unlocked his phone and passed it to Sam who put his number in it then sent himself a text so he could have Blaine's number.

"Wow, you have a lot of missed call and texts on here and most of them are from Kurt. Are you sure he's your ex?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I should get going though. Hopefully I can find a train station nearby."

"I'm not far from the club, so the train station is just a few blocks away." Sam said as he walked Blaine to the door.

"So I guess I'll talk to you a little later to make plans for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Definitely!" Blaine said.

Then he reached up and wrapping his hand around the back of Sam's neck, kissed him good bye, then turned to walk over to the elevator. As he got there Sam called out to him.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine turned around and answered, "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" Blaine replied and stepped onto the elevator.


End file.
